


Dirty Alley Sex

by LadyP



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP/pseuds/LadyP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has everyone fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Alley Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at tronkinkmeme on LJ which was:
> 
> *Who knew that conservative stick in the mud Alan might be up for some nasty, filthy dirty alley sex against a wall among the trash?*
> 
> Wow, done in 3 hours from beginning to end. Would have been faster if not for my mad clumsy typing skill.
> 
> Not beta’ed but I think I caught all the writing errors.

Alan stopped by the Quartz Hut for more then one reason. Even in a town as liberal as their own, the face of Encom Chairman, Alan Bradley would be all over the tabloids entering a gay club sexing it up with any number of denizens of those types of hotspots.

No, Quartz Hut was an out of the way discrete place for him, just for a while to let go of his persona as the so-sweet-grandfather-asexual man most everyone saw him as at Encom. This was one of the rare times he felt the craving overload him and he was going to do his damndest to glut his sexuality with any man he found willing and able.

He was out of his normal suit and tie, going for the norm of travelers, jeans, t-shirt, sneakers. The glasses were not optional, not if he wanted to see who he was fucking.

Alan felt his pulse start to race at the open stares, wolf whistles and double takes he got as he made his way to the bar. He knew he kept himself in shape and was still attractive, but it was nice to see and hear others shared the opinion.

The music was loud and thrumming through his body, adding to the excitement of letting his proverbial hair down.

He nodded with a smile and tipped his head as another man met his eyes, but turned away, knowing what he wanted tonight for the first round was firm bodied younger blonde man with fire in his blue eyes. Something to take his mind off of the real thing he worked with everyday and fought the impulse everyday to fuck blind.

He eased back into the crowd, choosing a wall to lean against to watch the throng of male bodies and ever increasing welcome smells of sex and sweat. A few songs came and went, and he joined in the dancing for a while, stirring up his blood and his cock. His fingers grazed over sweat slicked bodies and he let his cock and ass grind against other cocks and asses, teasing himself with the sensations.

The music slowed down and Alan stepped away from the others, just for a moment to catch his breath and will his erection down to a manageable level. His head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice but couldn’t catch more then a glance before others moved into his field of vision.

His cock twitched and made his decision for him. Alan didn’t notice the disappointed looks of the others he had been dancing with; his focus was on a party of two as they continue to the back of the club where private rooms could be rented.

As he closed in his anger grew, the corridor was quieter then the club and Alan could now hear the low voice clearly.

“There’s an exit back here, I want you to fuck me hard, right up against the Goddamn building.”

Another man’s voice answered but Alan couldn’t make out the words, he couldn’t hear anything but that one voice, couldn’t see anything beyond the haze of red filling his vision.

Alan moved along the wall and hid himself in the shadows while the two lingered against the door leading outside. Their tongues met hungrily, driving the executive further into fury, the taller of the two reached down and hefted the younger body against his own, groping at the ass, even as he pushed the door open and led them outside.

Alan took deep breaths, struggling to control his libido and his temper before he stepped outside and killed the man who was touching what was his alone. His eyes narrowed as he quietly opened the door and slipped outside.

Even though it was dark, there was enough light from the full moon so that he could see not only the couple he was stalking but others who also took advantage of the quiet alleyway. Still his attention was for two people only, soon to be one.

Sam faced the brick wall, his pale hands splayed wide on the stone, his nails dug ineffectually against the surface. He moaned as he moved against the body behind him.

“Oh yeah that’s it boy, give it up me. You know I’m going to take it anyway, going to make it mine …”

Alan’s eyes widened at the second voice, sounding enough like his own that for a precious second he was dumbfounded. Then his eyes narrowed again and the other man seemed to feel the power in his gaze, stopped and turned.

Alan reached for his wallet and pulled out some large bills, he then held out the money and silently motioned for the other man to go back into the club.

The other man looked dubious for a moment until his eyes met Alan’s hard expression and burning eyes. He nodded, took the money and passed the older man, shaking his head all the while.

“I thought you were going to fuck my ass raw, stud”, Sam started to turn his head but was shoved hard against the building.

“I will”, the gravel filled voice replied and the younger man relaxed.

Strong hands moved over his body, pinching his nipples hard enough to hurt, but all Sam wanted to do was beg for more. Fingers slid into his ass abruptly, and a hiss behind him brought a smile to the young CEO’s face.

“Yeah I’m ready for you, ready for that big cock!”

Alan grinned wickedly, he saw what the other guy was packing and Sam would be in for a serious awakening if he thought that that was a big cock. His fingers worked hard and fast into Sam’s lube slick stretched hole. The boy wanted a hardcore fuck and Alan would be only too happy to give it to him. He knew Sam was clean; every employee of Encom had to go through a screening which Alan of course had the results, but he didn’t know if Sam had, had any other man fuck his greedy ass earlier in the night.

He grimaced as he pulled out a foil package and quickly tore it open then spread it over his twitching dick. He mentally promised his cock that this would only be for the short term, then he’d bathe the younger man with enough sperm that he’d be bloated.

He brought one hand up against the nape of Sam’s neck, keeping his eyes ahead while he pushed the head of his uncut cock against the flexing asshole.

“Oh God yes, give it to me, please God.”

“You want it?”

“Oh fuck YES!”

“Then take it!”

All Alan could do was grunt as he slid into the slippery channel. He wanted to wait, to relish the feel of fucking Sam Flynn for the first time, but the need to own the clenching ass and body against his was overwhelming. Alan didn’t stop moving until his crotch was ground against Sam’s asscheeks.

Sam for his part was gasping at the overly full feeling of the man’s cock burrowing into his ass. Apparently the stranger had had more cock then what he had felt in the club and it stretched him almost to the point of calling an end to the juncture. His sweaty forehead rested against the brick and he struggled to control his breathing, to ease the powerful near uncomfortable feeling in his ass. Before he could say a word though, the cock pulled back and slammed its way back in.

“Oh God!”

“More?” The devilish voice sounding so much like Alan Bradley’s tickled his ear, egging him on.

“Yes”, he sobbed, “more!”

Both hands grabbed at his waist and the fat cock began skewering his hole in earnest. Sam shrieked when the cock pushed against his prostate and he felt his body being lifted, his feet left the ground time and time again as he strained to thrust back onto the wondrously hard prick that was filling him.

“Fuck me, God please fuck me FUCK ME!” Sam’s tortured voice cried out during the powerful fuck. The cock felt like it was still expanding inside him, his fingers scrabbled at the brick, trying to find a purchase but the man behind him kept moving him, jerking his body up and down, as if he was nothing more then a hot asshole made for his cock, his body was nothing, just an extension.

“Yes! Take it boy, take that cock! You wanted it so fucking bad?! Take it then, take it fucking all the way!!”

The strong hands left his hips suddenly and wrapped around his chest, grinding their bodies together fully. The prick began savagely hammering into his ass, leaving Sam gurgling and gasping while his prostate was worked over. He was partially bent over, feeling only the hot body splayed over his own, the heaving gasps of his partner panting in his ear. A mouth came down on his neck, licking and sucking over his skin, giving Sam another reason to cry out, the raw pleasure of the moment overwhelming him.

“Give it to me, give me your ass!”

“Oh fuck … Oh yes … Oh oh oh oh …”, Sam yelped out as the man behind him changed the angle of his fuck and the sounds died on Sam’s lips, all he could do was grunt and move his head so the hot mouth could mark him again.

The thrusts became harder and faster, his body jounced under the other man’s hold, his own cock had been untouched all the while and with a feeling that came from deep in his ass, he screamed hoarsely as his orgasm tore through him, his still untouched cock spurted hard against the club’s wall.

But still the steely length of dick buried deep in him kept on fucking him. Sam was helpless to do anything more then whimper and beg wordlessly as he was suddenly lifted and his chest was shoved against the wall. His hands came up fast enough to stop his face from hitting the unforgiving brick.

“I’m going to come, come in your hot ass. Fuck a hot load right up your fucking guts!”

“Please yes, come in me, please God! Shove that cock up my fucking throat!”

A low growl echoed in his ears, sounding more like a jungle cat then a man, which only made him want to take the man’s sperm even more.

“That’s it … work your ass … work it …on … my cock … make your ... ass beg …for its fucking … make it … beg … for my sperm!!!" The gravel filled voice faltered with the powerful fuck strokes he delivered and Sam obeyed, clenching his ass muscles, straining to thrust against the commanding body.

“Oh fuck … making me come … that’s it … marking your ass … mark all of you … take it … take it all … do it Sam … TAKE IT ALL!!”

Hands reached up and took hold of his own, their fingers intertwined and Sam’s mind gave way; his eyes took in the familiar hands, the long tapered fingers, the watch he bought as a birthday gift the year before.

“Oh God … Oh God …”

Sam turned his head and saw the straining face so close to his own, the pale hair, the powerful eyes. His own eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back on a familiar shoulder, his mind fractured into light as he screamed his lover’s name.

“ALAN!”

~~~~~~

Neither man knew how much time had passed when they came to; both still clung to the other, bracing themselves against the cool wall, willing their breaths and hearts to calm.

“Sam”, Alan’s questioning voice was little more then a whisper. Now that their need had been satisfied, there was an uncertain current in the older man’s tone.

Sam clung to the hands that still held him, willing the man to stay with him, just for a short while longer.

“God Alan …”

“Sam, I have to pull out”, Alan’s voice became a shade stronger but was still a wreck as he let go of Sam’s hands and took hold of his hip and the base of his covered cock to withdraw himself and the filled condom.

Sam gave a pained gasp but straightened up and turned to face his former mentor. He watched silently as Alan pulled off the condom, knotted it off and tossed it in the direction of some garbage cans.

Alan stared at him silently; clouds had moved in and covered the moon, darkening the alley to the point where they could hardly see one another. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Alan stepped into his space and brought their mouths together. The younger man moaned while his mouth was plundered and only when oxygen became absolutely necessary did the executive pull back.

“You’re mine Sam; there will be no one else.”

The clouds parted briefly; long enough for Alan Bradley to see the contented grin Sam Flynn blessed him with.


End file.
